Only You
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: May couldn't understand it: he had so many contenders for his heart, so why was she the one to win it? Little does she realise, he has the answer she's looking for. Advanceshipping


**Only You**

May sat alone on the grass looking up at the starry night sky; she was sitting at the cliff face where Ash's adventure officially begun when he and Pikachu were being chased by the flock of Spearow. She then looked down resting her arms on her legs pulled up in front of her and let out a soft sigh; she was lost in her own thoughts again, like she usually was whenever the others couldn't see her on several nights. This time, she had one simple word running through her head, one that was part of a question she was still unable to answer.

That word... was why?

Why was she the one to win Ash's heart out of so many contenders that he had met over the course of his adventures?

This was a question that May didn't give too much thought about at first, but now that she and Ash were together, that simple question was something she couldn't stop thinking about. Ash had so many girls competing for his heart, so why was she the one he let win it?

The first girl that crossed May's mind was the first one that Ash met at the start of his adventures: Misty. There was no debate that Ash and Misty were always at each others' throats at every opportunity they had, but May had learnt that those who constantly argued often used this as a means to hide their feelings toward each other. After all, Misty started to gain a crush on Ash when the debate of replacing her bike started to leave her thoughts. In fact, Misty would display visible dislike towards other girls who showed an attraction towards the trainer, despite Ash not being as knowledgeable about romance as he was now.

Next, there was May herself. Straight away, the point was made clear to Ash that she was a very different person than what he had to handle with Misty: she wasn't getting at his throat at every opportunity and whenever it had happen, the two would make it up with each other. Not to mention, he was the one who helped May start her adventure and become closer to Pokemon when she wasn't initially fond of them thanks to that incident from when she was little. Not only that, but when May changed her goals to become a Pokemon Coordinator, Ash supported her decision without any hesitance and helped her out with her training in between Contests. He essentially taught her everything she knew, and she sought out to prove to Ash that she could stand on her own two feet. And May couldn't forget that Ash was also her hero as well as her mentor; he had saved her whenever she was in danger, especially when they were at the Sea Temple.

Third girl is the charm, next was Dawn. May remembered Dawn telling her about how Ash supported her at every one of her contests, and that made May feel a bit disheartened since Ash didn't seem to do the same thing during their adventure in Hoenn. Her mood wasn't made any better thanks to Dawn going on about how she would dress up in her cheerleading outfit and cheer on Ash during his gym battles, and that made May wonder if Dawn had become a bit fond of Ash. She couldn't forget about the fact that Ash and Dawn also shared high-fives on certain occasions.

The fourth girl that crossed May's thoughts was Iris; May knew about Iris from Ash when he came to visit her in Hoenn after travelling through Unova. Iris would always take the opportunity to tease Ash by calling him a little kid, and the two loved to have fun outside during their adventures. May remembered how Ash would still climb trees thanks to his time with Iris. They also shared the same amount of determination in their goals and sense of adventure.

Last, but definitely not least, there was Serena. Unlike the other girls that Ash met during his adventures, Serena actually knew Ash from when they were children: they both met at Summer Camp. Since then, Serena had been looking forward to seeing Ash again and she got her chance when he arrived in Kalos. Her crush on Ash was anything but subtle, and she would always take the opportunity to try and inform Ash that she fancied him with little success on her part. Regardless, Serena didn't seem to give up since that was something that Ash reminded her when she was young; May wouldn't have been too surprised if Serena was the one Ash ended up with in the end considering their history.

But despite all of the competition Ash had, he still went to May. Why was that? May honestly couldn't make any sense of it: out of all the girls that Ash met in his travels, why did he choose her?

"May?" Hearing that familiar voice, May turned her head and slowly looked up to see him: the one that never left her thoughts, and the one that she felt she would never be able to live without. Ash, with his partner Pokemon sitting on his shoulder. "May, there you are. I've been looking for you. What are you doing out here?" he asked, as he came over and sat down beside her. He then looked up at the night sky and a bright smile crossed his face. "It sure is amazing out here, isn't it?"

May nodded in agreement, and she slowly looked up at the night sky with him. Silence passed between the two as they stared up at the stars before Ash turned his head to look over at her. "I think I know just what you're wondering about, May." May turned to Ash and stared at him in surprise, wondering what he was talking about. "Why would I go for you out of every girl I've met?" May nearly jumped in shock; that was the question she was still trying to make sense of. After a few seconds to recover, May nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think I can answer that. When I first met you, I could tell that you were different from others that I met. Even though I didn't have any idea of what love was back then, I suspected that what I felt for you was more than just friendship. And after seeing you again in Sinnoh, I realised that I was right: I was in love with you. You're really someone that I can't imagine living without, May. You're really sweet, kind-hearted and you know how to take care of Pokemon, something that I noticed when you looked after Swablu and Manaphy. You're also very determined; when you decided that you didn't want to become a Pokemon Trainer, you chose a different path of being a Coordinator instead of giving up. And you've managed to stick with it despite how tough things would get for you. If you're wondering why I chose you, you have your answer now."

May stared in disbelief at how well Ash answered something that she had been asking herself and wasn't able to answer. After about a few moments to register that, May was able to get out the first words that she had said almost the entire night. "H-how did you know that?"

"You think I wouldn't know something like that, May? How oblivious do you think I would be to not know that?" Ash asked in response, shaking his head while retaining a bright smile on his face.

May shook her head deciding not to think about it, and then she happily nuzzled up against Ash resting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her. The two brightly smiled at each other before looking back up at the night sky to do some star-gazing.

May was especially happy: she finally got the answer she was searching for.

**(Hope you guys liked it; this was written mostly to help me get back into writing.)**


End file.
